


Senator L/N of Onderon

by firstordermyorder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Tag As I Go, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstordermyorder/pseuds/firstordermyorder
Summary: Y/N L/N of Onderon, a senator is against the clone wars. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight is for peace. So what will these two have in common? Well, they want the war to end as soon as it can. After an attempt at her life, Obi-Wan is assigned to protect her. So will romance blossom between them? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

As one of the few human female senators in the Senate, people knew you by name quite well. Senator Y/N L/N of Onderon. As you walk to your office in the Senate building, you pass Senator Organa and Amidala. You smile at the two of them and walk over, not noticing three Jedi accompanying them.

“Senator Amidala, Senator Organa how are you both this fine day?” You ask

“Good Senator L/N, sometimes it gets better with little victories.” Padme says and you nod“That it does, the clone war is not desirable but we have to make due for what we have.” You say.

“Senator I want you to meet my good friends. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Ashoka Tano.” Padme says and you smile looking at the three Jedi.

“Finally meeting Jedis, it is an honor to be in your presence. I am Senator Y/N L/N of Onderon.” You say

“Pleasure to meet you Senator L/N, Senator Amidala has said good things about you,” Anakin says

“Only here to help the people who do not have a voice.” You say with a smile.

“We need more people like that in the Senate,” Ashoka says and you nod.

“Senator L/N is a good friend and ally to the Republic.” Senator Organa says

“So are the clones my dear friend, and the Jedi that they work with. Without them, I’m afraid we wouldn’t be here right now. I am grateful for the Jedi and the clones. We will play our part in this war, I hope it ends soon enough.” You say 

“Sounds like a true politician.” Obi-Wan says and you blush.

“Thank you, Master Jedi.” You say and he bows his head slightly at you.

“So you ready for the committee today?” Bale asks.

“As I’ll ever be, having you and Senator Amidala will make the process more bearable.” You say.

“We must get going then, don’t want to be late,” Bal says and you all nod. You all head to the Senate chamber and take your seats in your homeworld pods. You smooth out your dress and sit down, wondering what this meeting will bring. You wonder how the Jedi really feel about this clone war. You did not like it very much, wanting peace in the galaxy once again. You live in Coruscant most of the year, taking a vacation here and there on your home planet. Soon the meeting started and you drew your attention to the meeting at hand. The topic at hand was whether or not to let the production of more clone troopers continue.

"The production of further clones feeds into this war. We need to cease it and let the negotiations resume." Padme says. You stand up and bring your pod to the center of the Senate chamber.

"Senator Amidala is correct chancellor. We do not need more clones to further this war. Let the peace talks resume and let our republic function as it normally does." You say and you see Palpatine's face change.

"Senator Amidala, Senator L/N. Your points are valid and will be discussed in our next joint session. For now, we will take any other arguments against the further production of the clone army." Palpatine says.

"This war has gone long enough, there seems to be no end in sight. What is the point in the war continuing by producing more clones?" Senator Organa said.

"Senator Organa has a point chancellor." You say.

"We will take a break to deliberate," Palpatine says and the Senate chamber is dismissed. When your pod went back to the parking bay, you walk off to your office. You wonder how this debate will go and if they are going to continue the clone program. You sit at your desk and go through some paperwork, nervous to see what will become of this.


	2. Chapter 2

After several hours of waiting for the Senate to be called back into session, you finally get word of a senate meeting. You enter your pod and sit down, waiting for the words to be said. You look over at Padme and give her a nervous smile. Palpatine stands up and quiets everyone down, you can feel the nervous tension in the room. 

“The verdict is that we will proceed with further production of clones,” Palpatine says and you put your head in your hands. ‘Just as I feared’ you thought before feeling a tap on your shoulder. You look up and see Padme giving you a sad smile. 

“Come on Senator, let’s have dinner together tonight.” She says and you nod, standing up. You follow her to her private apartment, your mind drifting off into space. 

“Y/N, are you alright?” Padme asks and you give her a small nob. 

“Just homesickness acting up again.” You give her a small smile. She smiles and links her arm with yours. 

“I think that we should have a girls night.” She says and you smile. 

“I like that idea Padme, I need more girlfriends, to be honest.” You say 

“I do too.” She says and reaches her apartment.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day you are in your office, going through some paperwork you left to the last minute. You pour yourself some wine and sip it, trying to not get stressed out. It is perhaps the continuation of the production of clones that are stressing you out the most. You don’t view the clones as clones, but as people who deserve better. You just wished the production would not continue, but your pleas have fallen on deaf ears. You leave your office to change some of the scenery. You take a walk just to clear your head, which helps a lot. You somehow end up in Padme’s office, kind of in a daze. 

“Senator L/N are you alright?” Padme asks. 

“I don’t feel so good Padme,” You say, and your world goes black.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up in the medbay, feeling drained, groggy, and nauseous. You hear murmurs out in the hallway but your vision is still hazy. You hear footsteps enter your room and you look to see Bail and Padme, with Master Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka behind them. Bail gives you a warm smile and walks over to your bed.

“You gave us a fright there Senator.” He says and you let out a soft laugh. 

“I am sorry for the fright.” You say and sit up. You see the three Jedi enter your room and wonder why they are here. 

“It’s alright.” Padme says. 

“What happened?” You ask, seeing the Jedi Master step forward. 

“You were poisoned Senator, from the wine you drank.” He says and you look at them confused.

“Who would want to kill me?” You ask, looking at everyone.

“We think it is someone who opposes you. Perhaps an enemy you have made.” Anakin says.

“I am a politician, of course, I have made enemies along the way. But I don’t know who I angered so much that they tried to kill me.” You say. 

“That’s what we are going to find out.” Bail says and you nod. 

“The Jedi council has appointed me as your personal protector,” Obi-wan says and you look at them shocked.

“My own personal protector? I am sure you are a fine Jedi, Master Kenobi but don’t you have duties as general in the war?” You ask. He nods and sits on your bed. 

“I will be called when they need me, Senator, my job now is to prevent any further harm to come to you.” He says and you nod. The nurse enters your room with the doctor and everyone leaves to give you all privacy. 

“Hello Senator L/N, I am Dr. Lori Tomkins.” She says and you smile.

“Nice to meet you, Dr. Tomkins.” You say. She checks your vitals and hands you a cup of water. 

“So we will continue to monitor you for the next few hours to make sure no other symptoms occur. After that, you are free to go home.” She says and you nod.  
“What was I positioned with?” You ask

“By tritoxinate.” She says and you nod, leaning back.

“Thank you for informing me.” You say and she nods, leaving the room with the nurse. Obi-wan enters the room and stands in the corner. 

“My lady I will keep you safe.” He says and you give him a reassuring smile. 

“I know you will Master Kenobi. I have no doubt of your skills, I am sure the Jedi council would not just appoint just any Jedi to protect a senator.” You say.  


“My lady⎼⎼” He begins but you cut him off.

“Please call me Y/N when we are alone.” You say and he nods.

“Y/N, I will make sure no harm comes to you.” He says and you nod. 

“And please call me Obi-wan when we are alone.” He says and you smile. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, you go back to your apartment with Obi-wan. 

“I am going to retire early tonight Obi-wan, I will see you in the morning.” You say and he nods, bowing at you. 

“See you in the morning then Y/N.” He says and you head to your room. You change into your nightgown and go over today’s events. You realize that everything has changed from this moment forward. But for good or bad? Only time will tell.


End file.
